witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Thronebreaker cards terminology
This page lists the terminology used for cards' abilities in . Ambush Played face down, then flips over when the ability's condition is met. Armor Absorbs a given amount of damage dealt to a unit, then is removed. Banish TBA Beast Refers to beast units, for example: Harpy. Blitz TBA Boost Increase a Unit's current Power. Boss A harder opponent card in battle, which generally there are only one of. Charge The number of times an order ability can be used. Only cards with Charge: X can gain additional Charges. Construct TBA Consume Eat a unit and boost by its power. If it's on the battlefield, destroy it. If in hand or deck, move it to the graveyard. If in the graveyard, remove it from the game. Cooldown The number of turns before an Order ability can be reused. Create Spawn one of three randomly selected cards from the specified source. Custom Deck Unique cards will appear in this battle. Deathwish Trigger this ability when moved from the battlefield to the graveyard. Units that are Banished are not sent to the graveyard. Deploy Trigger this ability when the card is placed on the board. Discard TBA Doomed Status that removes the unit from the game after it moves to the graveyard. Draconid Refers to draconid units, for example: Wyvern. Duel Units take turns dealing damage equal to their power until one of them is destroyed. Dwarf Refers to dwarven units, for example: Brouver Hoog. Elf Refers to elven units, for example: Scoia'tael Executioner. Extra Cards Unique cards will appear in the battle. Field Support TBA Gnome TBA Graveyard TBA Haunt Gives a unit the Haunted category. Remove it when the Haunting unit's timer expires. Heal If a unit's current power is lower than its base power, restore it either to base power or by the amount specified. Human Refers to human units, for example: Reynard Odo. Immobile Cannot be moved. Immune Status whereby this card cannot be manually targeted. Insectoid TBA Leader TBA Loyal This card can be placed only on the summoner's side of the board. Trigger this ability automatically when your Leader's ability is used. Lock Status that disables a card's abilities and removes other statuses. Disables and flips over face-down cards. Mark TBA Machine Refers to machine units, for example: Wagenburg. Melee TBA Necrophage Refers to necrophage units, for example: Ghoul. Ogroid Refers to ogroid units, for example: Nekker. Order An ability triggered manually by the player. Units with Order cannot be used for 1 turn after being placed on the battlefield, whereas artefacts can be used immediately. Permanent TBA Puzzle Complete the puzzle by following the special rules. Ranged TBA Reach The distance in rows that you can target. Relict TBA Resilience Status that allows a card to remain on the board at round end, then restores it to base power if boosted. Restraint Cannot target Bosses. Reveal Turn a card in the Hand over, exposing it to both players. Shortened Battle The battle will only last for one round. Spawn Add a card to the game. Special Rules Follow the main objectives to win the puzzle or battle. Specter Refers to specter units, such as the Barghest. Spying Status for a unit played on or moved to the opposite side of the battlefield. Standard Battle Gain more points in 2 out of 3 rounds to win the battle. Story Battle A key battle in Meve's story. Unique cards may appear in your hand or deck. Strenghten Increase the base power of a unit. Summon Move a card automatically from the deck to the battlefield (not considered played). Tactic TBA Trinket TBA Zeal An Order ability can be used on the same turn the card is placed on battlefield. Category:Thronebreaker Gameplay